La Falaise
by Driing01
Summary: "Il est fatigué, mais fatigué de toute une vie. Il a trop tiré sur la corde, elle s'est brisée. D'une certaine manière, il pensait qu'il était infatigable, immortel peut-être. Il voulait vraiment tenir le coup. Mais il n'est pas le roc qu'il espérait. Il est une falaise qui s'est effritée et maintenant s'effondre."


Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, juste les mots qui les font bouger.

Une idée comme ça, qui m'est venue subitement. Je n'ai pratiquement pas relu. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose à en penser. Je n'envisage pas de suite, sauf peut-être en cas d'urgence, si on peut dire ça comme ça! :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez,

Dring.

* * *

Ca a commencé comme commence toute chose : sans bruit, sans douleur, presque tendrement. Comme une pression là, juste sous la poitrine, une main soudainement apparue pour dire « attention ».

Il s'est figé, l'espace de ce court instant. Il s'est demandé d'où pouvait venir cet étrange sentiment, tombé au milieu de sa conscience, faisant des échos silencieux comme un caillou à la surface de l'eau.

Il s'est dit « Qu'est-ce c'est ? Pourquoi … ? » Mais c'est parti, aussi vite que c'est venu, la pression s'est envolée. Pourtant, il n'a pas bougé pendant encore quelques secondes, interdit, cherchant au fond de ses entrailles ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Et alors, tu viens ou non ?

La voix derrière lui l'a arraché au silence, mais cet entre-deux de la sensation se prolonge. Il doit être fatigué. Il a beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment, tellement de choses que cela se bouscule dans sa tête comme sur une voie d'autoroute. Pourtant, jamais un tel vide ne s'était fait dans sa tête. Mais ce n'est rien.

Comme toujours.

Il se secoue, ce n'est pas le moment de chaumer. Il gagne la porte, il a plein de choses à faire encore, tellement de choses à faire ! Il quitte la pièce, parce que Sakura doit l'attendre, là dehors et il ne veut pas qu'elle le traite encore de fainéant.

C'était juste un peu de fatigue.

* * *

Les semaines se succèdent, se chevauchent, se mélangent. Souvent, ça arrive à Naruto de confondre les dates, d'oublier des rendez-vous, d'échanger des horaires. Sasuke dit qu'il devrait s'acheter une tête. En réponse, il l'insulte et s'excuse auprès de ses amis. La plupart du temps, ils disent « c'est Naruto, quoi » et soupirent. Puis ils passent à autre chose.

Juillet approche. Tokyo s'échauffe. Les vacances commencent, en tout cas pour ceux qui sont à l'université. Kiba qui travaille déjà à l'animalerie de ses parents dit qu'il n'a pas une minute à lui. Il ne rate aucune sortie, aucune fête pourtant. Il affirme qu'il faut quand même savoir prendre du bon temps, et sur ces sages paroles, il trinque avec les autres.

Les amis de Naruto ne forment pas, a priori, une bande soudée : disons qu'ils s'aiment bien pour la plupart, sans trop se connaître parfois. Ils s'apprécient en surface, c'est une sorte de relation épidermique, ça ne va pas plus loin. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont essayé de se mettre en couple, sans grand succès, ce qui a créé des rancoeurs sourdes mais parfois tenaces.

Même s'il sait que certains se forcent parfois à rire, que tout le monde ne s'apprécie pas autant qu'il le voudrait, Naruto fait le pont entre eux, les réunit, les force à se côtoyer. Il s'occupe d'alimenter les conversations quand elles s'éteignent, fait le pitre pour que chacun puisse trouver à rire, raconte parfois des bobards qui font plaisir. Il maintient son petit monde à flot, lui donne sa cohérence. Comme un charpentier consciencieux, il renforce les fondations des amitiés qu'il a tissées. Quand il voit que les gens s'entendent bien, intérieurement il est heureux. Parce que d'une certaine façon, il a l'impression de protéger la famille qu'il s'est patiemment construite. Ils sont là, pas toujours souriants, pas toujours aimables, parfois de mauvaise humeur, parfois tristes, mais ils sont là. Il vient se pelotonner à la chaleur de leur présence et il se dit que finalement, la vie ce n'est pas si moche que ça.

* * *

Il y a un an, Jiraya est mort. Accident de la route.

Tsunade, la vieille Tsunade, a été foudroyée par la nouvelle comme un arbre un soir d'orage. Elle a fait front les premiers temps, parce que ce n'est pas une femme qu'on met facilement à terre. Mais rapidement, elle a sombré, sombré si profond que tout le monde se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir remonter à la surface. Elle s'est mise à boire. Boire, elle le faisait déjà avant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était véritablement pour se faire du mal, pour s'abimer le corps et la tête. Elle semblait vouloir s'humilier toujours d'avantage quand elle quittait le bar où elle avait passé la nuit, la mine défaite, voûtée comme un bossu.

Sakura était très inquiète, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en répétant « elle va faire une bêtise, je suis sûre qu'elle va faire une bêtise ». Naruto l'a consolée en lui promettant qu'il allait faire quelque chose.

Il s'est rendu à l'appartement de Tsunade un soir, la porte était ouverte alors il est entré. Il flottait dans l'air une méchante odeur de renfermé, de cœur qui pourrit de l'intérieur. Il l'a trouvée avachie sur le canapé, la télévision allumée mais son regard ne voyait rien. C'est à peine si elle a remarqué qu'il était entré et qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle sentait mauvais l'alcool, la transpiration et les pleurs.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, elle a dit. Mais j'y peux rien.

Il a soupiré, sans la regarder. Il ne sait pas trop comment formuler ce qu'il a à dire. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Mais il ne peut pas tout laisser tomber.

- Sakura se fait du souci, commence-t-il.

- Et alors ? Je suis navrée mais pour l'instant, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Arrête ça. Tu peux pas rester comme ça, chez toi. Tu vas finir par…

- Par quoi ? Faire une connerie, me flinguer ? Ben peut-être bien tu vois.

- Dis pas de bêtises. Baa-chan.

Elle cherche à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes. Elle a de la chance, il n'en reste plus qu'une.

- Si c'est pour me regarder avec ces yeux là, tu peux te casser, qu'elle lâche. Rentre chez toi, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. T'as l'habitude, non ?

C'est rare de l'entendre parler aussi vulgairement, mais il sait qu'elle veut lui faire mal, histoire de l'éloigner, pour pouvoir rester seule. Ces paroles lui font l'effet d'une morsure de chien dans l'échine. Ca fait mal, drôlement mal. Mais il ne peut pas abandonner, il s'en voudrait trop.

- T'y comprends rien, t'es trop con, rajoute-t-elle.

C'est vrai. Mais il doit persévérer. Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, il crie, il s'époumone, il lui secoue les puces. Il la force à le regarder, à se regarder bien en face dans la glace. Il se montre déterminé, ferme, tout son corps se dresse comme une falaise qui protège. Il continue malgré les méchancetés qu'elle lui lance, malgré les cris, les bousculades. Elle lui dit de se taire, il crie plus fort.

Après deux heures de déchirement, de dispute, elle finit par s'écrouler dans ses bras, plus tremblante qu'une essoreuse en fin de cycle. Elle pousse des gémissements stridents, dit que c'est trop dur, qu'elle a peur. Elle s'excuse aussi et Naruto la tient contre lui, il lui caresse les cheveux. Les mains de Naruto sont puissantes, rassurantes, il fait bon s'y loger. Entre deux sanglots, il lui arrache laborieusement une promesse : celle de se faire soigner. Vers minuit, elle est prise de nausée et il l'accompagne à la salle de bain. Penchée au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, elle rend de la bile et des sanglots. Il est là dernière elle, comme un rempart, il lui dit que tout ira bien maintenant.

Aujourd'hui Tsunade va mieux. Comme elle l'a promis, elle fait des efforts pour se prendre en main. Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais Naruto est là, et derrière ses sourires et son insouciance, il veille.

Il n'a pas pleuré Jiraya. Pas le temps, pas le droit. Il devait être fort, retaper le navire pour qu'il reste à flot. Il a recollé les morceaux ailleurs, sans se préoccuper de ses propres failles, qui sont devenues des gouffres béants. Pour ne pas penser à son propre deuil, qu'il n'a pas fait et qu'il ne fera probablement jamais, il se concentre sur celui des autres. Mais parfois, la nuit, quand la fatigue ne le terrasse pas au point de le plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, il fait des cauchemars en prononçant le nom de son parrain.

* * *

On dit souvent que Naruto est un petit bout de soleil. Qu'il irradie, qu'il fait du bien comme un printemps qui s'est fait longtemps attendre. Les gens viennent lui quémander de la chaleur et il leur en donne, sans restriction, sans demander quoi que ce soit en échange. Il a des qualités qui redonnent le sourire. Il a des défauts qui rassurent : dire à voix haute « Naruto n'a rien compris, il est vraiment idiot parfois » c'est se murmurer tout bas « moi, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas si bête que ça ». Naruto, c'est de la ouate qui colmate les brèches, comme celle entre Sakura et Ino, l'hiver dernier. Ou celle de Gaara qui pensait ne jamais s'en sortir. Naruto est bruyant, même braillard. Mais quand il parle, il n'y a plus de silence. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

* * *

23 juillet. C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Ce même Sasuke qui déteste les anniversaires et qui n'aime pas la plupart des gens qui ont entrepris de le lui souhaiter cette année. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Naruto a voulu organiser une fête, avec un pique-nique, de la musique, un gros gâteau et des bougies. Il a dû convaincre certaines personnes de venir, il y a des colères tenaces. Après tout, il y a pas mal de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Sasuke. Personne n'a oublié les années qui viennent de s'écouler. Sasuke irritable, Sasuke agressif, Sasuke et la drogue, Sasuke et la violence. Sasuke a toujours eu la rage contre son frère, ce frère trop parfait, trop lisse, trop inaccessible. Cette haine viscérale que ne faisait qu'augmenter une admiration sans borne pour la figure de l'ainé, a mijoté pendant des années avant d'exploser comme une grosse casserole dont on aurait lâché le couvercle. Sasuke s'est mis à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, par provocation, par envie de blesser son entourage. Sa famille a réagi par la sanction, ce qui n'a fait que le rendre plus sauvage encore. Ses amis ont pris peur, incapables de gérer ses colères et sa méchanceté. Un jour, il a fiché un méchant coup de poing à Shikamaru, qui ne l'a pas oublié.

Alors Naruto est monté au front, il n'a rien lâché. Obstinément, comme Orphée Eurydice, il est allé chercher Sasuke là où personne n'aurait osé mettre les pieds. Sasuke comme un animal en cage l'a envoyé paitre plus d'une fois et en a fait la focale de toute sa colère, de toute sa rancœur. Pourtant Naruto le suivait partout, lui arrachait les seringues des mains, quitte à se faire frapper ensuite.

Un jour, Sasuke et un de ses nouveaux amis Suigetsu, l'ont pris à part dans une ruelle et l'ont violemment battu. Naruto a rendu quelques coups sans grande conviction.

- T'es rien, avait craché Sasuke de toute sa superbe hauteur, t'entends ça, t'es rien pour moi. T'es qu'un con. Tu t'es persuadé qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial, mais tout ça, je suis désolé de te le dire, tu l'as fantasmé. On a été ami point barre. C'est tout. Putain, on dirait une fille qui s'est fait larguée par son mec et qui vient le supplier.

« Naruto la gonzesse, la gonzesse » avait chantonné l'ami de Sasuke dans son dos.

- Tu me fais pitié. Va vivre ta vie, maintenant.

Et il était parti. Les mois ont passé. Sakura était inconsolable, elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien manger, qu'elle allait se laisser mourir de faim. Sasuke l'obsédait et Naruto ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est promettre, promettre encore. Certains jours, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et murmurait, extatique « ramène-le moi, ramène-le moi, pitié ». D'autres fois, elle s'énervait contre lui, lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner, qu'il n'y avait que Sasuke pour la comprendre. Elle disait à Naruto qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'aimer comme elle aimait voulait dire. Qu'il n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il ne disait rien, mais la voir pleurer en s'arrachant les cheveux était insupportable.

A force de patience, Sasuke avait fini par s'apaiser, comme la mer après une violente tempête. Toujours là, Naruto était venu recueillir les fragments de son ami d'autrefois et les avait réchauffé à la chaleur de son affection.

Il a tout oublié, tout pardonné. Naruto est naïf, dit-on, à la limite de la bêtise. Mais en réalité, l'aveuglement est volontaire. Il ne veut pas voir les fissures sur les murs de son petit monde, c'est trop douloureux. Il faut au contraire exalter ce qui va bien. Sasuke est revenu, Sakura ne pleure plus. C'est ce qui compte non ?

* * *

La fête a été un demi-succès comme il fallait s'y attendre. Sasuke n'a pas été très gentil avec tout le monde mais il a fait des efforts. Pour le mettre à l'aise, Naruto a fait l'idiot, s'est laissé traité de crétin et chacun a eu l'impression que les choses étaient définitivement en ordre.

En sortant les poubelles pleines d'assiettes en carton et de bouteilles de jus de fruit, il fait le bilan et il se dit que c'était une belle journée. Une chose le chagrine pourtant. Quand il a offert son cadeau à Sasuke, ce dernier a ri, a même éclaté de rire. « Sérieux, c'est quoi ça ? » s'est-il exclamé en sortant le collier de son écrin, ce collier où pendaient deux petites lettres en argent, S et N. Il a cru que c'était une blague, et tout le monde l'a cru aussi. Décontenancé, Naruto a eu l'impression que les rires étaient des petites aiguilles qui venaient s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Il a rougi, les yeux soudain brûlants. Pour cacher sa blessure à vif, il est lui aussi parti d'un grand rire, un rire énorme et creux. Il a dit que c'était une blague, un défi. Il ne se souvient pas exactement de ce qu'il a trouvé comme explication, il a inventé sur le tas.

- Et laisse-moi deviner, t'en as fait un pour toi aussi ? a demandé Kiba, hilare. C'est mignon tout plein !

- Bien sûr que non, a-t-il répondu en riant plus fort encore. Je t'ai bien eu, hein Sasuke ?

L'anecdote a fait rire pour encore un petit bout de temps, puis les gens sont passés à autre chose.

Bah, ce n'est pas grave, se dit Naruto, en ouvrant le couvercle noir de la poubelle. Il avait acheté ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Rien de bien méchant.

Pourtant, il se souvient qu'il y a quelque chose au fond de sa poche, dont il doit se débarrasser. Un autre collier, identique à celui qu'il a offert à Sasuke. S et N. Il s'était dit que ça pourrait être marrant, de porter le même, il avait l'impression que cela scellait leur amitié. Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus aucun sens. Il garde le bijou au creux de sa main une toute petite seconde, puis le laisse disparaître avec les ordures, sans bruit, englouti. On discerne à peine son éclat maintenant.

Il regagne la maison. Il est fatigué. Il a eu une dure journée.

* * *

L'amitié de Sasuke est précieuse pour Naruto, c'est celle qu'il chérit le plus. Au fil du temps, Naruto a fini par comprendre que Sasuke l'aimait sincèrement et que l'amitié qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre n'était pas qu'une création de son esprit. Il sait désormais qu'il est important aux yeux de Sasuke, que ce dernier a besoin de lui. Même lorsqu'il tire la gueule quand il le voit débarquer chez lui, même lorsqu'il affirme qu'il le dérange : au fond il sait que Sasuke cherche sa présence. Certains jours, il appelle Naruto sur son portable, la voix en colère.

- T'es où, teme ? demande-t-il sans préambule.

- J'ai passé la journée à aider Iruka pour son déménagement. Et me dis pas teme.

- T'aurais pu me prévenir.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu nous aurais pas aidé, de toute façon.

- Oui, mais quand même.

- Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça hein ?

- Crève. C'est juste que je m'ennuie.

Et il raccroche, obligeant Naruto à le rappeler ensuite. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car dans ces moments-là, il se sent important. Qu'importe que Sasuke n'ait rien perdu de son orgueil d'autrefois. Qu'importe qu'ils se cherchent pour se repousser comme des aimants. Qu'importe que les gens disent que ce qui les lie n'est pas normal. Il s'en fiche, sa conscience repousse tout ça, très loin, aux franges de ses pensées.

Mais l'amitié de Sasuke n'est pas gratuite, au contraire : c'est la plus exigeante de toutes, la plus étouffante aussi. Parfois ce lien si fort entre eux pèse à Naruto, il ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Il vit dans l'angoisse que Sasuke s'évapore à nouveau. Il joue toujours avec le feu car il sait que chaque mot, chaque geste peut avoir une conséquence inattendue et fatale. Sasuke est un édifice en équilibre au dessus du vide et quand il tangue, Naruto tangue avec lui. Il est la corde sur laquelle Sasuke joue au funambule, et il n'est pas question que cette corde casse. Dieu sait ce qui se passerait sinon. Il ne doit pas faillir, supporter les humeurs de Sasuke, ses colères, son mal-être, sa jalousie maladive. Il le fait avec plaisir.

Mais l'affection de Sasuke est comme un acide, qui ronge consciencieusement tout ce qu'il touche. Parfois, Naruto sent que sa poitrine se creuse sous ses assauts. Un jour, peut-être, elle sera vide.

* * *

Les premiers signes physiques ont commencé à réellement se manifester un matin d'août, alors que la journée était vouée à ressembler à toutes les autres. Ce fut d'abord un goût bizarre dans la bouche, puis un vertige vers le sol. Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais Naruto a du s'aider du mur pour parvenir à rester debout. Le souffle brisé, il est resté un certain temps immobile, comme épuisé alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever.

Depuis quelques temps, il dort mal, il fait des rêves dont il ne se souvient pas ou ne parvient pas à dormir. C'est le stress des derniers mois sûrement mais il est de plus en plus contraint de prendre des somnifères, deux, trois parfois, pour trouver le sommeil. Il a un peu peur de devenir accro mais il ne peut plus faire autrement. Il a essayé de lutter certaines nuits, mais ses yeux, menaçant d'imploser dans leur orbite à force de demeurer ouverts, se posent toujours sur la boite de comprimés. Personne pour lui dire non, de toute manière. Sakura, très « médecine douce », en ferait une jaunisse si elle l'apprenait. Le silence, le mobilier, la nuit quant à eux, le regardent avaler les cachets les uns après les autres avec indifférence. C'est leur petit secret.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils ont décidé d'aller boire un verre à la terrasse d'un café. Après les chaleurs de la journée, un peu de fraicheur n'est pas de refus. Au début, Naruto ne comptait pas venir. Il a couru toute la semaine et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi fatigué, aussi profondément meurtri dans sa chair. Il a l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules. Au détour d'une conversation, ses yeux se ferment dangereusement, mais il parvient à garder le contrôle. Les lumières qui dansent autour de sa tête lui paraissent brusquement agressives, comme des gros dards d'abeille. Les conversations lui parviennent difficilement, tranchées à la hache, les mots flottant jusqu'à ses oreilles sans qu'il puisse les ordonner. Un moment, il se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'il parte mais Kiba ricane en le traitant de dégonflé. Il se rassoit car il n'aime pas que Kiba le traite de dégonflé.

Il a l'impression que quelqu'un s'est amusé à planter un couteau dans sa cervelle et fait des gravures avec, là entre les tempes. Il n'a pas fait une nuit complète depuis des lustres : Lee, déprimé depuis que son mentor est à l'hôpital, l'a entrainé dans toutes sortes de défis stupides. Sakura s'est foulé le poignet et a eu constamment besoin de son aide. Hinata est triste car il ne parvient pas à répondre à ses sentiments et il s'en veut. Il s'inquiète de la santé d'Ayame, la fille du vendeur de nouilles, qui semble mal vivre sa grossesse. Il devait aussi aider sa voisine à repeindre son salon mais il a oublié : depuis il a peur de la croiser dans les couloirs. Un projet d'article pour le journal de l'université, qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, est tombé à l'eau. Tout cela s'amoncelle dans son cerveau, forme un tas compact et inquiétant. Il se demande comment il va faire pour tout mener de front, cela tourne à l'obsession.

Au cours de la soirée, il a l'impression trompeuse que cela va un peu mieux. Il a pris trois aspirines le plus discrètement possible. Seul Sasuke semble avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Mais alors que 22 heures viennent de sonner, il sent que quelque chose craque à l'intérieur de lui, comme la fissure que laisse un séisme derrière lui, qui traverse son corps de part en part. Tout tremble, ses immeubles intérieurs s'effondrent, tout se disloque. Il a le temps de se lever et sa bouche lâche d'elle-même qu'il a besoin de se rafraichir un peu aux toilettes. Il y court presque, mais sa course ressemble à une chute en avant. Il pousse la porte, personne, Dieu merci alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, l'effondrement se poursuit. Il tente de boire un peu d'eau au robinet, mais pas une goutte n'atteint ses lèvres. Il se rafraichit le visage mais c'est comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien. La sensation l'abandonne et seule demeure la lumière sale du néon au-dessus de sa tête. Ses jambes se brisent sous son poids et sa tête vient heurter le carrelage comme le battant d'une cloche. Assommé, il sent que tout tourne autour de lui, à lui en donner la nausée. Le monde s'est arraché à son orbite. Il perd pied.

Faiblement comme la chaleur d'un feu qui s'éteint, il entend encore des voix autour de lui, si lointaines, arrachées au silence qui s'est installé sous son crâne. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il ne peut plus bouger. Brisé comme une pluie d'éclats de verre, le sol l'attire entre ses bras. Il est fatigué, mais fatigué de toute une vie. Il a trop tiré sur la corde, elle s'est brisée. D'une certaine manière, il pensait qu'il était infatigable, immortel peut-être. Il voulait vraiment tenir le coup. Mais il n'est pas le roc qu'il espérait. Il est une falaise qui s'est effritée et maintenant s'effondre. Quelqu'un lui tient la main. Combien de mains en-a-t-il tenues, lui, combien ? Combien de fois a-t-il « je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas » ? Peut-être que c'est enfin son tour.

Il est fatigué, pas malade, pas blessé. Juste fatigué.

Il a sommeil.

Il s'endort.

Pourvu que cette main qui le retient encore, ne l'ait pas lâché quand il se réveillera.

* * *

Oserai-je vous demander... une review ?


End file.
